


Spirit and Bone: Chapter 2

by agdhani



Series: Spirit and Bone [3]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Spirit and Bone: Chapter 2

When Lin had suggested Atlanta as a vacation spot, Franki had thought him out of his mind. What in the name of God’s creation existed in Atlanta that made it anyone’s ideal vacation spot? They’d been here two weeks now, and if not for the time she spent on the nearest college campus and poking around through antique shops with her brother, she would have gone out of her mind. It was summer, hot and humid, so even the campus life was dull, but at least there she had the college credentials to win over a few professors for sharing brunch or tea with and talking all things philosophical and arcane.

Anything that didn’t involve doctors.

It was the one good thing about coming here. There were no doctors, no specialists, poking around in her brain and body trying to find the answers to what she was. She was no freak of nature. Her gift…or her curse…was hers alone, and no doctor needed to poke around to tell her there was no humanly physical cause for it.

Her step momma had it right. Old Gaelic magic, that was all. Something the old gods had given her…or else God himself had touched her the same as he had Lin. Touched them with gifts that brought others from far and wide to be touched.

Here, far away from Tramore, brother and sister could pretend they were normal.

Normal ended for Franki with a roar on this hot night, a roar that pursued a tall man carrying a dark haired woman out of an alley and around the corner directly in front of her. The man’s foot caught a raised edge of split in the paved sidewalk, sending them both sprawling in front of her, the thing, massive in size with blowing eyes and dripping fangs, still in pursuit.

Franki gave action no thought. A raised hand, a gesture any traffic officer would make to stop oncoming cars, brought the thing up short as though it had slammed into a solid, impenetrable wall. It roared again and paced back and forth, seeking a way around the invisible shield that separated it from the prey it had marked.

“Zed…you alright?” None the worse for wear, Chas rolled to his knees and knelt beside the young woman with scraped knees and hands and a gash above her eyes where her head had met with the edge of a plastic trash bin. The roar, however, reminded him that they were being hunted, and he began to scramble to his feet and drag Zed with him. It took only a moment, however, to realize that the beast which should have been upon them now was being held at bay by a tiny blonde wisp of a woman, dwarfed by the size of the thing she faced. It roared again, stopped pacing, and disappeared in an explosion of noxious smoke and fumes lit with sparks of dark fire from within.

“You shouldn’t stay here…” the blonde said, her accent marking her as someone a long ways from home. “Once whatever that thing is figures out how to zap itself back…I may not be able to hold it again. Anywhere safe nearby? A church or…?”

“I know somewhere better,” Chas muttered, fishing in his pocket for the car keys. In his experience, churches didn’t necessarily stop demons. Their safest bet was the millhouse. With everything Jasper, and then John, had done to the place, nothing was getting in there. Arm around the limping Zed, he started down the block to circle back to where he’d left the cab.

Zed, however, hesitated and looked back. “You should come with us…”

“I’ll be fine…” She’d never encountered a thing like that before, had no idea what it was, where it had come from, what it could do, but she had to believe she was safe from it. Her charms and wards and amulets had to protect her…else what did she have them fore. “I need to find my brother…”

“We’ll call him when we get you to safety,” Chas promised. “When that thing comes back, it’s going to add you to its menu of tasty morsels…not too happy about what you did there. We get somewhere safe and…”

“We know a guy who specializes in this sort of thing…we’ll get some coffee…”

“If John’s left us any…”

“…and wait for his return.” John had said something about plans for the night, hadn’t he? Or had he said that to cover over whatever he felt about the date between his two partners.

Franki found the other woman’s warmth infectious, and now that the initial adrenalin was beginning to wear off, the night air no longer felt as warm. Coffee sounded like the best idea in the world. Especially if it came laced with a shot of whiskey.

“Okay…but just until my brother can come get me. He’ll know what to do…”

“Great.” Chas started walking again, this time with his other arm around the other woman, intending to protect them both…or maybe keep this one close so that she could be the one protecting them. “Sounds like someone John needs to meet.”

“Maybe so,” Franki agreed. Maybe this was why Lin had chosen Atlanta as their vacation spot. She snorted softly and shook her head. Some vacation this was turning out to be.


End file.
